The present invention relates in general to playpens and non-full size cribs, and in particular to a new and useful folding playpen which has a fabric enclosure that is attached to a frame and wherein the frame plus enclosure can be folded as one piece, into a very small volume.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,525 to Shamie discloses a foldable playpen having four floor support members which extend outwardly from a central hub. Upright members are connected to the outer ends of the floor support members. End cross-members interconnect the upper ends of the upright members. A removable fabric enclosure can be slipped down over the end cross-members and upright members to form a playpen or crib enclosure. Side cross-members are then installed between the upright members. This patent, which is incorporated here by reference, teaches that the floor support members can be folded in a horizontal plane about their central connecting hub and that the upright members can be hinged in such a way that they fold down into a lowered position substantially parallel to the floor support members for storage. Initially, however, the fabric enclosure and the cross-members must be removed from the floor support members.
It would be advantageous to minimize the number of separate parts which must be assembled in order to form the playpen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,280 to Kohus et al. discloses a foldable playpen which also utilizes a foldable frame having floor support members and upright members onto which a fabric enclosure can be engaged. No upper cross-members are disclosed in this reference however.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,309 to Gunter discloses a foldable playpen having a frame and a fabric enclosure which is tensioned on the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,499 to Wren, Jr. et al. discloses a foldable playpen a having a central hub from which four floor support members extend. Foldable upright members form the remainder of the frame which can accommodate a fabric enclosure and a separately insertable stiffened mattress.